Soleil
by Marry's
Summary: Sora estaba dispuesta a pasar unas vacaciones en L.A con su primo Tai cuando todo en su vida pareció cambiar. De pronto su primo se habia convertido en un vampiro, había descubierto que los hombres lobo existian y estaba envuelta en una guerra entre el cielo y el infierno. ¿Lo peor? se había enamorado perdidamente de Matt, el ultimo vampiro al cual debió haber mirado.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor._

**Soleil**

**Capitulo uno: **_Pleuvoir_

_(Lluvia)_

Una ligera brisa húmeda azoto su piel bronceada y ella arrugó la nariz nerviosa, _aquello no estaba bien_. No podía llover en ese momento; no cuando estaba sola en la carretera y un ligero vestido blanco era lo único que abrigaba su cuerpo.

Pero una gota que cayó en su nariz le indicó todo lo contrario; Si podía llover, incluso en los momentos más inoportunos.

_Llovía_.

En Los Ángeles, **Llovía.**

¿Que mas podía esperar de aquel desastroso día? ¿No había sido suficiente martirio el tener que soportar a aquel viejo que intentaba manosearla en el bus? ¿O aguantar las rancheras que la señora al lado suyo escucho durante todo el viaje?, No, al parecer no había sido suficiente, Dios había destinado que aquel seria el día de _"Jode a Sora de todas las formas existentes". _

"_Vamos Tai, Apúrate",_ se dijo a sí misma con la esperanza de avistar el volvo azul de su primo por la carretera, pero en lugar de eso, solo obtuvo una fina llovizna que empapó su vestido. ¿Dónde estaba Tai?, se suponía que iría a recogerla en el cruce hacia media hora, y no había ni si quiera un mensaje de él en su celular. Mojada y con una rabia extrema, alzó su mochila al hombro y con su cartera en la mano derecha comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la carretera.

La lluvia se intensificó, pero aquello fue algo de lo que Sora no se percató estaba más preocupada de un problema mayor que la maldita lluvia ¿Cuál era el camino a casa de sus tíos? A pesar de haber ido cada verano desde que tenía cinco años, sin excepción alguna a visitar la casa de sus tíos en Los Ángeles, siempre su tío Takashi junto a su hijo Tai habían ido a recogerla, y recordaba perfectamente que siempre se quedaba embelesada mirando los arboles de un bosque que había que atravesar, como previo a la casa. Pero ¿era el primer o el segundo bosque el que tenía que atravesar?

A unos metros se divisaba un bosque exactamente igual que al que estaba justamente frente a ella. Poseía los mismos arboles al comienzo del camino, y la misma barra de contención para no salirse del sendero. _¿Cual era?_

Reconsideró las cosas; llovía, tenía frio, estaba comenzado a oscurecer, y lo peor de todo: tenía un hambre inmensa.

Sora siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona racional, de sentido común y su mejor característica era pensar antes de actuar; pero aquel día dejo de lado aquellas cosas para alimentar sus instintos, que le gritaban entrar al bosque por algún motivo desconocido.

Y se encaminó por el sendero de tierra y hojas, abrigándose con la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella.

Cuando la oscuridad la cubrió completamente, vino a caer en la cuenta que se había salido del sendero y estaba completamente perdida ¿y si aquel no era el bosque? ¡Iba a morir de hambre y de frío!

Se detuvo un momento a tomar aire y a meditar lo que haría. Sacó el celular de la cartera y vio con enojo como en la pantalla decía _"Fuera de cobertura"_ ¿cómo llamaría a Tai para decirle donde se encontraba?

Unas luces se avistaron a lo lejos y cuando comenzaron a acercarse se dio cuenta que era un automóvil, pero no el de Tai. Era conducido por un joven, y de adentro se escuchaban risas y gritos. La remota posibilidad de hacer para el automóvil y pedir ayuda la acompaño durante un instante. Pero luego la desechó, Tai había sido muy específico al decir que la gente allá aparentaba lo que no era.

Se escondió tras la corteza de un árbol esperando a que pasaran de largó y no la vieran.

Sintió como algo caminaba por su pierna, tapó su boca para no gritar y hacer que ellos notaran su presencia, y sacudió el pie violentamente haciendo que _lo-que-fuera-_ que se había trepado, cayera al piso. Pero no pudo evitar gritar fuertemente cuando una araña del tamaño de su cartera le saltó al pelo ¡Maldito bosque!

El auto frenó unos metros más adelante, retrocedió y dio una vuelta haciendo que las luces la apuntaran al rostro, encandilándola unos momentos.

-¡Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí!- Gritó la voz de un hombre dentro del auto. La puerta del conductor se abrió, y tras él pudo ver a un hombre joven avanzar hacia ella. Retrocedió, nerviosa y choco contra un árbol.

-Tranquila preciosa- susurró con voz ronca-No voy a lastimarte-

Y cuando dijo eso, un pánico increíble azotó cada uno de sus sentidos. Intentó calmarse, gritarse mentalmente que todo estaba bien. Y en voz baja, murmuró- ¿Que quieres?-

-¿Que quiero?- murmuró el también, solo para que ella lo escuchara - ¡Te quiero a ti!- gritó dándose vuelta al vehículo. Gritos de euforia se escucharon dentro de el.

Con una rapidez increíble, la acorraló contra el árbol y pudo ver brillar a la luz de los focos del auto, sus ojos cafés con malicia. Gritó, con todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, pero él simplemente tapó su boca con una mano, y con la otra atrapó sus ambas manos por sobre su cabeza. Con la lengua, comenzó a lamer el cuello expuesto de Sora incesantemente.

Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro sin saber que hacer, y pataleo e intento golpearlo en reiteradas ocasiones. Pero cada vez que intentaba volver a golpearlo, el pegaba su cuerpo contra el suyo hasta dejarla imposibilitada de aire. El olor a cigarrillos y alcohol estaba impregnado en cada fibra de su ser, y a los pocos minutos los gritos de auto se comenzaron a apagar lentamente, y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como los cinco ocupante estaban pegados en los cristales observando morbosamente la escena.

Mierda, tenía que hacer algo. Esperó hasta que él se separa un poco de ella para tomar aire, y le dio una patada en la entrepierna. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y golpeó su rostro con la mochila.

"_¡Eres libre!"_ gritó una voz en su cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia alguna parte del bosque cuando sintió que las puertas del automóvil se abrían y los habitantes de el salían a buscarla y a socorrer a su amigo.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Y por un momento en lo único que pensaba era en cuanto la harían sufrir antes de decidirse a matarla. Había sido una muy mala idea entrar a aquel maldito bosque y no quedarse a esperar a Tai en la carretera, pero algo inexplicable la había llamado a entrar, ¿desde cuándo sus instintos le jugaban una tan mala pasada?

Los pasos de los demás hombres parecieron comenzar a acercarse hasta donde ella estaba. Aterrada, miró en todas direcciones sin saber donde estaba, pero si su sentido común no la engañaba, por el ruido de los automóviles, la carretera debería de estar a algunos metros. Corrió para llegar hasta ella, pero tropezó y rodó por una pequeña cuesta desnivelada, quedando llena de ramas y hojas en todas partes. ¡Genial!, ahora tenía que subir la ladera para poder llegar hasta la carretera.

De pronto, con miedo, escucho gritar a una voz- ¡Allí esta!- y la luz de una linterna la apuntó, tirada, en el suelo.

Unas carcajadas resonaron en el silencio del bosque.

Estaba muerta. Realmente lo estaba. Esos hombres le harían cosas horribles hasta que se hartaran de ella, y luego, la matarían. Vaya forma de terminar su existencia ¿No?, abandonada, en un bosque desierto y lejos de la gente que amaba.

Dejó de sollozar cuando escucho a unas llantas patinar en el barró, cerca de allí. No se oía como el automóvil de los otros tipos; El motor rugía más fuerte y el piso vibraba fuertemente. Gritó con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, esperando que alguien la escuchara y la rescatara.

Segundos más tarde, las grandes ruedas delanteras de un Jeep aparecieron por entre la oscuridad, quebrando ramas y troncos tras su paso.

- ¡Entra!- gritó el conductor, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sora se deshizo de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y agarró la cartera con una mano, subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto del gran Jeep.

El motor rugió fuertemente bajo ella y en menos de cinco segundos estaban en la carretera. A lo lejos, pudo ver como los tipos hacían señas y lanzaban blasfemias al jeep.

El conductor soltó una carcajada – Apuesto a que esos tipos no son tus amigos-

Su voz era suave, y armónica, casi musical. Volteó a verla, y unos ojos celestes la examinaron de pies a cabeza.

-¿Supongo que tú no eres Mimi Tachikawua?- murmuró sin esperanzas, pasando una de sus manos entre sus rubios cabellos.

-No…- Respondió Sora, aturdida por el gran atractivo físico que expulsaba aquel chico. Nunca antes había visto a alguien parecido en el, ni si quiera en las películas- Soy Sora Takenouchi-

-Soy Takeru Takaishi. - Saludó el alzando una mano en el aire para chocarla con la mano de Sora. Ella, rio divertida.

Al fin, el peligro había pasado. No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que Takeru no era una mala persona y que la ayudaría. Aunque, aquélla vez, no diría que era instinto, ya que su jodido instinto casi la había matado hace pocos minutos, simplemente diría "Sexto sentido femenino".

Takeru le sonrió pacíficamente. -¿Hay algún lugar al que pueda llevarte, Sora?-

- Si…En realidad sí. Voy a casa de los Yagami, ¿los conoces?- preguntó, esperanzada. Tal vez el podría llevarla a casa de los padres de Tai y finalmente, podría respirar tranquila.

-¿Ya… Yagami?- susurró él, con voz queda.

Sora asintió silenciosamente.

Takeru golpeó con una mano el volante-Maldición, no, no puedo llevarte allí ahora-

Sora lo miro extrañada.

-¿Por qué?-

Takeru comenzó a disminuir la velocidad- Créeme Sora, no quieres saberlo- dijo, con voz trémula.

Ella dio un respingo en el asiento- ¿Sucede algo malo?, ¿Los conoces? ¿Le paso algo malo a Tai? ¿Hikari?- sabía perfectamente que las preguntas salían de su boca sin que llegara a pensarlas, pero ellos eran la única familia aparte de su madre que tenia, no quería perderlos. Y Takeru acababa de decir que no podía llevarla allá ¿había sucedido algo?

-Algo así- explico el- Digamos que Tai, está enfrentando su destino- Sora lo miro desconfiada- Conozco a Tai desde hace mucho tiempo Sora, no te alarmes- le dijo con seguridad.

- Oh…- exclamó ella, desanimada. Recordaba en unas vagas conversaciones con su primo que tenía un par de amigos, rubios, ¿Takeru seria alguno de ellos?

Luego, una duda la asaltó, si no podían ir a casa de Tai por "X" motivo ¿dónde irían?

Takeru pareció leerle la mente- Te llevare a mi casa. Somos un aquelarre de siete personas, a si que no te asustes si vez mucha gente-

-Está bien…- susurró ella sin mucho ánimo. La sola idea que a Tai o a su hermana les hubiera pasado algo malo, la aterraba.

- De casualidad ¿tú eres la prima de Hikari? Ella comentó que una persona que ella quería mucho llegaría en estos días- Comentó Takeru, intentando amenizar la situación.

- Sí, soy su prima- Murmuró Sora- ¿Has hablado con ella?-

-Algo por el estilo- Respondió Takeru, con una sonrisa en el rostro. La luna, extrañamente, brillaba en sus ojos.

Sora observó extrañada aquella situación ¿sería aquel el novio de Hikari?, era poco probable, después de todo, amabas se contaban todo lo que les pasaba, Hikari no olvidaría contarle sobre un novia perdido. Una sensación de vértigo y mareo la inundo, era como si tuviera ganas de vomitar y le quemara el estomago. _"Seguramente es por el buen porrazo que te has dado al caer",_ se dijo a sí misma, intentando calmarse.

El resto del trayecto hacia la casa de Takeru fue en silencio.

Sora observó atreves de los rayos de la luna, que Takeru parecía tener la piel increíblemente blanca y tersa, sin ninguna imperfección o algo por el estilo. Pero, lo que las la sorprendió era que el no aparentaba tener más de dieciséis años, y manejaba un Jeep a todo terreno. Ella, con suerte, tenía un pequeño automóvil escarabajo.

Luego sonrió; a pesar de todo, aquel tipo le daba muy buena espina.

El jeep rebotó en los baches cuando entraron a un angosto pasaje, y al final de camino se podía ver una majestuosa casa con todas las luces encendidas.

Takeru se detuvo, sorpresivamente, en medio del camino.

Su mirada azul vago por el único auto estacionado en las afueras de la casa: Un ostentoso Mercedes.

- Escucha Sora, esto es lo que haremos- susurró, hablando en voz baja y lanzando sendas miradas al Mercedes- Entraremos, y diremos que eres Mimi Tachikawua-

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida-¿Qué?

- Si, eso haremos. Luego, si nos descubren, que es algo que obviamente van a hacer- razono para el mismo- Dirás que yo te obligue a que mintieras ¿bien?

-Si…. Espera, ¿qué pasa?-

- Solamente promételo-

Sora lo miró, dudosa. Luego, al comprender que Takeru tenía la determinación de no decirle nada volteo la cabeza y suspiro sobre el cristal-Lo prometo-

-Bien- y apretó el acelerador. Al llegar, se estaciono junto al Mercedes.

Bajó del jeep y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de Sora ayudándola a bajar. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en el sucio vestido y las hojas que colgaban del cabello pelirrojo, pero no dijo nada.

Le indico que caminara hasta la entrada junto a él.

Desde cerca, la casa se veía mucho más hermosa, la puerta de cristal con una perilla plateada. Unos grandes ventanales ambos lados de la puerta eran cubiertos por unas cortinas color rojo sangre.

Takeru sacó del bolsillo la llave y abrió la puerta, haciendo un ademan para que Sora entrara primero. Por dentro la casa era absolutamente hermosa; el living era adornado por unos sillones de cuero negro que contrastaban con las paredes blancas, la alfombra también era negra. Del cielo raso colgaba una enorme lámpara que parecía estar hecha de diminutos cristales, de diferentes colores. Extrañamente, parecía estar vacio.

En el momento en el que Takeru cerró la puerta tras su espalda, dos personas bajaron por la escalera en forma de caracol a una velocidad increíble.

Sora parpadeo confusa, aquella no era velocidad de un humano normal, se asimilaba más bien a la de un animal o un depredador.

- Ella es Mimi Tachikawua- Susurró Takeru, bajamente. Sin embargo, los dos habitantes lo escucharon perfectamente.

- No…- susurró la voz del que parecía mayor. Tenía los ojos color miel, su piel era cobriza y su cuerpo musculoso- ¡No es Mimi Tachikawua!- vociferó, y un fuerte rugido, parecido al de un león salió de su pecho.

Sora retrocedió asustada, chocando con el pecho de Takeru.

- He visto fotografías de ella, Mimi es morena Takeru, no pelirroja ¿Te ha engañado una humana?- preguntó el otro hombre, de cabello marrón y contextura delgada.

"_¿Una humana?"_ se preguntó Sora, confusa.

-Sí, lo es- afirmó Takeru, sin temor en su voz.

Ambos hombres caminaron en dirección hacia él, peligrosamente.

-Cristóbal, Andrew, atrás- Gritó Takeru ganándose como un escudo frente a Sora.

A pesar de que la voz de Takeru sonaba segura y autoritaria, los hombres no se detuvieron.

- ¡Atrás!- ordeno por última vez. De su pecho nació un potente rugido gutural que dejo en silencio la estancia. Sora chilló asustada, ¿que eran todas aquellas personas? ¿Por qué Takeru se comportaba **así**?

-Relájate Tk, la mataremos de forma rápida y sencilla, no sentirá nada. Te ha engañado, no merece tu misericordia- Dijo con voz calmada, Andrew.

- No van a matarla- Siseo Takeru peligrosamente, enseñado sus enormes colmillos a ambos muchachos, que retrocedieron unos pasos.

¿Qué sucedía?, se preguntó Sora, asustada. ¿Matarla? ¿Por qué? ¡Ella era inocente! Por primera vez, un pánico mayor que el que sintió en el bosque la azotaba, más que por el hecho de que querían matarla, era por lo que Takeru aparentemente NO era; Un ser Humano. Y al parecer, sus acompañantes tampoco lo eran.

Sora observó con sorpresa, como cinco personas estaban sentadas al pie de la escalera mirando la escena. Dos de ellos eran mujeres, los otros tres, hombres. ¿Cuando habían bajado?, no los había escuchado.

-¿¡Que mierda es todo este jaleo!?- Gritó una voz desde el piso superior. Los pasos de una persona bajando por las escaleras alertaron a los cinco sentados al pie de ella, y se pusieron de pie para dejarle pasar.

A los pocos segundos un flamante joven vestido solamente con jeans y una musculosa deleito la mirada de Sora. Era rubio, de contorno musculoso, y sus ojos eran tan azules como el zafiro y sin duda, diez mil más veces atrayentes que los de Takeru. Sora contuvo la respiración durante unos minutos, realmente aturdida.

Andrew se apresuro a responder- Takeru ha traído a una humana que no es Mimi Tachikawua-

-Y no deja que la matemos- añadió rápidamente Cristóbal, como si lo usara en defensa propia.

- ¿Es verdad eso Takeru?- preguntó el rubio, mirando directamente a Takeru, sin si quiera reparar en Sora.

- Pero hermano…-

-¿¡Es verdad o no!?- Preguntó, esta vez con voz ronca.

-Si…- murmuró Takeru, abatido.

-¿¡Porque!?-

-¡Porque ella es prima de Hikari!- Respondió Takeru, gritando también.

La postura del hermano de Takeru se relajo – Tú y tus malditos sentimientos van a terminar matándonos, Tk- Susurró quedamente- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? Cuando traigamos a Tachikawua, les avisaremos- Aseguró mirando en la dirección de Cristóbal y Andrew.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza y se marcharon rápidamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sora pudo observar que entraban al Mercedes estacionado en la entrada.

- Tenemos que hablar Takeru- Dijo el joven, mirando a su hermano directamente.

- Si… Claro-

- Tu- Dijo apuntando a Sora con la mano- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sora Takenouchi- Se apresuró a responder Takeru. Iba a objetar algo más, pero la mirada escrutadora que su hermano le dirigió lo hizo callar.

-Bien, Sora, acompáñame- Dijo el hombre subiendo por la escalera.

Takeru le dio un empujón a Sora para que lo siguiera, pero ella no se movió un milímetro.

-Takeru…- Murmuró Sora con voz suplicante.

-Ve- le ordenó él, en tono autoritario.

Sora subió las escaleras con su mirada absorta en la espalda del rubio.

Cuando ya estaban en el segundo piso, se detuvieron frente a una habitación.

- Toma una ducha, Izumi te traerá ropa limpia- Dijo el joven, dándose la vuelta.

-Espera- Logró murmurar ella- ¿Quien eres?-

- Matt Ishida- Respondió el, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos zafiros la observaron durante un momento, removiendo todo en su interior

De pronto, un mareo como el que había sentido en el jeep la azotó, y esta vez, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas.

Lo último que vio fue a Matt Ishida corriendo hacia ella.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! no sé si alguno se acordara de esta historia o no, pero la escribí hace tres años y ahora me dio por editarla y volverla a subir, para terminarla

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios con sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa :) Va a ser un fanfic en plan MUY sobrenatural, se los advierto.

Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Resumen capitulo anterior:** Sora viaja a Los Angeles para visitar a sus primos Tai y Hikari. Tai no va a recibirla asi que ella se equivoca de camino y unos tipos intentan violarla, pero Takeru aparece y la salva. Él la lleva a su casa y Sora se hace pasar por Mimi Tachikawua pero los demás habitantes se dan cuenta que no es ella e intentan matarla. Takeru y otros dos chicos tienen una pelea donde muestran unos "dones sobrenaturales" y al final, ella se desmaya._

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

_Editado el: 07/10/2013_

**Soleil**

**Capitulo dos: Preurer**

**Sora pov's**

Cuando desperté la cabeza me daba vueltas y no tenía idea donde estaba. Una vaga sensación de vértigo se acogía bajo mi vientre que cada dos segundos parecía latir, expandirse, para luego encogerse y provocarme ganas de vomitar. Me lleve una mano a la frente, sintiendo como mi brazo parecía pesar el doble de lo que mi mente recordaba, y noté que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Por si fuera poco, mis miembros parecían entumecidos, adormecidos y se negaban a mover aunque mi mente les gritara que me pusiera de pie.

Con gran esfuerzo, abrí mis ojos y divise el cielo raso celeste sobre mí. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Con mis manos tanteé los que había debajo de mí, dándome cuenta que había una colcha suave aferrada a mis manos. Las imágenes de la lluvia, los hombres, yo misma rodando por una ladera, el jeep, Takeru, y por sobre todo de Matt, invadieron mi mente durante unos instantes, para luego dar paso a un sinfín de emociones; Ira, furia, amargura, tristeza, tranquilidad…paz. Sobre todo la ultima, las demás emociones parecían estar a raya, pero una paz inexplicable me abrazaba y me hundía dentro de la mullida cama en la que me encontraba. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila en una situación así?, en la casa de alguien que no conocía, con mucha gente a la cual nunca había visto y con la certeza que algo sucedía en la casa de mis primos, pero no sabía que era, y me frustraba, realmente quería salir de aquel lugar para largarme a mi casa, y olvidar que alguna vez conocí a Takeru y a Matt.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar en un plan que había trazado mientras subía las escaleras con Matt. Le haría caso y me bañaría, intentaría tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo en la ducha, y luego, cuando todos durmieran, me escabulliría y huiría- y quizás, con suerte, en algún momento de mi vida llegaría a convencerme a mi misma que Matt Ishida había sido un sueño; solo eso.

Ahora, que me había desmayado, tendría que hacer nuevas conjeturas acerca de lo que inventaría para salir de la casa.

"Uno, dos, tres…" Me reincorpore en la cama sintiendo como los huesos de mi espalda crujían ante la sutileza que había empleado, pero decidí aguantarme el dolor antes de soltar un alarido que despertara a alguien. Observe con detenimiento la habitación que se alzaba frente a mí; un estante con muchos embases de perfumes estaba apegado en la pared, todos de distintas formas y colores. Junto a él, un equipo de música inmenso, con grandes parlantes que equiparaban la mitad de una pared. Las paredes eran de color blanco, haciendo resaltar hasta el más mínimo detalle de cualquier cosa, un par de cuadros que parecían ser del renacimiento, un guardarropa inmenso y muchos posters de grupos como Aerosmith y Bon Jovi adornaban las paredes y puertas de cualquier cosa en la cual cupieran.

Había dos grandes ventanales en el lado izquierdo de la cama y también había dos más frente a la cama, ambos con las mismas perillas de plata y con un idéntico cenefa sobre ellos. Los rayos del sol vespertino que se colaban por los cuatro ventanales iluminaban toda la habitación, dándole un extraño encanto mágico, en el que estuve sumida durante varios minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?...

Después de salir me mi momentáneo trance, me puse de pie con mucho cuidado notando como aun llevaba puesto el vestido blanco de ayer ,manchado de tierra, con algunas hojas colgando de los adornos y descocido en el tirante derecho. Le reste importancia a mi apariencia física, acercándome a la ventanal frente a la cama, viendo con gusto como una rama del gran árbol que había frente a mi llegaba hasta el pequeño balcón, caminaría hasta allí, me sentaría en el borde de la baranda y saltaría sobre la rama (que seguramente cedería ante mi peso y se doblaría) para luego bajar de un salto al piso. Mi plan era perfecto, después de todo, soy bastante ágil y me va bien en los deportes.

Subí un pie a la baranda logrando pasarlo al otro lado, quedando montada a caballito, estaba a punto de subir el otro, cuando sentí una risita a mis espaldas. Me voltee asustada, para ver quién me había descubierto.

Apoyado en uno de los ventanales, con una mirada de autosuficiencia en el rostro y riéndose a carcajada limpia, Matt Ishida se burlaba de mi. ¿Como no lo había escuchado entrar?

-Ese árbol es muy viejo, la rama ni siquiera se va a mover cuando saltes sobre ella, seguramente saltaras al suelo al ver que no tienes más remedio, y te quebraras la pierna. Si tienes suerte, solo el pie- musitó, dejando de reírse y mirándome directamente. Estuve unos momentos ensimismada en su chaqueta de cuero negra y los jeans holgados, que habían logrado darle una apariencia tan irresistible que me era imposible apartar mi vista.

El carraspeó fuertemente, y la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro volvió a aparecer.

Me sonroje y desvié la vista avergonzada- No me importa, me voy de aquí- susurre y pase el otro pie por sobre la baranda dándole la espalda. Yo lo único que quería saber era como estaban Tai y Hikari, y porque diablos mi primo no había ido a buscarme.

Estire el pie con temor hasta rozar con la punta la rama, ¿y si él tenía razón, me subía al árbol y no hallaba la forma de bajar? El factor de que estuviera sumamente nerviosa por su presencia no ayudaba mi equilibrio, y mucho menos el sentir sus ojos azules clavados en mi espalda.

Suspire indecisa.

"_Salta Sora, tu puedes…"_ me anime mentalmente. Luego, mi sentido común hizo acto de presencia y una voz retumbo en mi cabeza "¿A quién engañas?, ¡Te vas a caer y harás el ridículo frente a Matt!" comenzó a canturrear ¡como odiaba a mis pensamientos en aquellos momentos!, y con la certeza de que mi frente iba a quedar pegada en el suelo, salté hacia el árbol.

Mi pie resbalo de la mohosa corteza, y comencé a caer en algo que sentí como "cámara lenta"; el aire me golpeaba la piel de los brazos, cortándome como navajas y la sensación de vértigo volvió a golpearme. Iba cayendo, desde muy alto, pero por alguna razón nunca llegaba al suelo.

Abrí los ojos, extrañada ¿qué sucedía? Entonces me di cuenta que no estaba cayendo en la hierba, me estaba deslizando sobre ella, como si me moviera tan rápido que ni si quiera sentía que mis pies tocaban el suelo. ¿Qué hacia? ¿Volaba? ¿Corría? ¿O era que el golpe que me había dado había sido tan fuerte que me había dejado con un daño neurológico irreversible? veía como las flores, el pasto verde y los arboles a mi alrededor se movían tan rápido que se convertían en manchas borrosas tras mi paso.

Obviamente yo no podía estar haciendo eso, era inhumano, nadie podía correr tan rápido. Podía sentir como "alguien" estaba tras mi espalda, y me sujetaba por la cintura fuertemente, impidiendo que me cayera, ¿Quién era? O mejor dicho ¿Qué era?

Con determinación, me voltee para ver qué rayos estaba sucediendo, y solo distinguí una chaqueta de cuero apegarse a mi espalda como si fuera una segunda piel.

"Matt…"

Podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi oreja, suavemente, e involuntariamente cerré los ojos, embriagándome de las sensaciones que su sola presencia causaba en mí.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me deje llevar….Y descubrí que algunas veces, hacer lo que nos gusta, significa dejar de lado lo que es correcto.

No sabía cómo podía hacer que nos deslizáramos tan rápido, pero eso carecía de importancia en aquel momento, y sin querer, todas las preguntas acerca de su "habilidad" para ser rápido desaparecieron de mi mente y volaron lejos…Tan lejos como yo lo hacía en esos momentos. Tenía la sensación de que si estiraba bien los brazos, muy alto, podría alcanzar el horizonte, por donde el sol se exponía y me sonreía desde lo alto.

-Libertad…- Murmure con voz ahogada y cerré los ojos nuevamente. Necesitaba libertad…. Dejar de pensar en las apariencias, en los problemas… En mi vida. Simplemente quería… Volar. Tan lejos como Matt pudiera llevarme. Escapar de la máscara de hija perfecta y perderme entre la naturaleza.

Me sentía cegada, embriagada, hasta podría decir drogada, era como aquellas cosas que sabes sentirás una sola vez en la vida, y intentas aprovecharla hasta exprimirle el último momento.

Y tan rápido como empezó, termino. Sin darme cuenta cuando, o como, simplemente pestañee y en un instante estábamos los dos sentados en el balcón donde yo había osado lanzarme al árbol.

Sacudí la cabeza aturdida, preguntándome si todo había sido un sueño pero la respiración acompasada de Matt a mi lado me dio a entender que si había sido verdad, que había sido libre por algunos minutos.

Miles de preguntas acoplaron mi mente, pero yo, solamente pude murmurar, con voz seca:

-Vaya…-

El me miro con sus ojos azules, tan intensos, que por un momento olvide como se respira y me sonroje ante la falta de aire. Seguro y hasta me tomaba por retrasada….

-Sora- me llamó, con voz ronca pero a la vez muy suave, pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente se quedó mirándome unos segundos más.

Flexionó sus piernas y se puso de pie, soltando un suspiro en el proceso. Estiró su mano para levantarme y yo la cogí indecisa, temiendo que me llevara a correr de nuevo al campo. Pareció captar mi inseguridad por que soltó una risita floja cuando estuve de pie a su lado.

-Esta es la habitación de Izumi, puedes quedarte con ella el tiempo de tu estancia aquí, o si quieres podemos arreglar otro cuarto para ti sola- susurró, entrando por el ventanal y sentándose en el borde de la cama. Yo le seguí lentamente, aun seguía un poco aturdida.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?-pregunte, pasado unos minutos.

-Porque este es el único lugar seguro-

-No entiendo-

-No espero que lo hagas. Takeru me dijo que no te ha comentado nada acerca de lo que está pasando con Tai-

-¿Qué sabes de Tai?-

-Más que tu- murmuró. De repente, su mirada azul pareció endurecerse, y la expresión de su rostro se congeló- Taichi está pasando por un momento difícil, va a llegar acá dentro de unos días, y no puedo decirte nada hasta que él lo haga. Pidió explícitamente ser él quien te lo cuente-

_¿Contarme? ¿Qué?,_ me pregunté, todo me olía a podrido. Algo no estaba bien, a Taichi le estaba pasando algo malo y nadie quería contarme. Un odio desconocido nació dentro de mi hacia Matt, no lo odiaba a él, odiaba que no pudiera decirme que estaba ocurriendo.

-Quiero hablar con mi primo- dije poniéndome de pie y pasándome una mano por el cabello, intentado calmar mi histeria.

-No puedes verlo-

-Puedo llamarlo, a él o a Hikari-

Matt me miró unos instantes con la duda en su rostro, luego se puso de pie y metió la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta sacando un celular último modelo entregándomelo.

Marqué el número rápidamente como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me desvió al buzón de voz, pero no me importó y marque cinco veces más hasta que la voz adormilada de Tai contestó.

-¿Qué pasa Matt?-Preguntó, bostezando, ¿había estado durmiendo? ¿Cómo podía estar durmiendo cuando yo estaba con unos desconocidos?-

-No soy Matt- Conteste, con voz enojada.

-¿¡Sora!?- Preguntó nuevamente, gritando. Me quede callada, obviando la respuesta.

-¿¡Que rayos se supone que hago aquí, Tai!?- grite.

Tai rió del otro lado de la línea. Bufé furiosa- Calma Sora, todo está bien. Vas a tener que quedarte en casa de los Ishida unos días, luego Hikari y yo iremos hacia allá y te lo explicaremos-

-¿Explicarme qué?-

-No puedo decírtelo, y aunque lo hiciera, no me lo creerías, tendrías que verlo con tus propios ojos-

-Maldición…-

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme prima, cuídate- y la llamada se corto. ¡Maldito Tai! ¿¡Como podía hacerme esto!? Lo quería, si, él y Hikari eran la mitad de mi vida y no entendía el por qué me ocultaban algo. Le devolví el celular a Matt y susurré un escueto _"Gracias"._

Bien, lo acepté, tendría que quedarme con los Ishida durante un tiempo. Luego, vendría Tai, me explicaría todo y nos iríamos ¿no podía ser tan difícil, no?

La puerta se abrió de pronto, sobresaltándome.

Tras ella una muchacha apareció con un canasto de ropa en la mano. Rubia, de tez blanca y ojos celestes, era absolutamente hermosa. Vestía una falda escocesa rosada con tacones altos, una blusa blanca y miraba mi vestido con una mueca de horror en el rostro.

-Tu vestido en un asco- Dijo, secamente- Es parecido a lo que hizo Oscar de la Renta hace tres años, pero en versión pobre…Dios, podría quedar ciega- Luego, me sonrió abiertamente. La mire mal- Soy Izumi, mucho gusto- me extendió la mano, y yo la mire como si de fuego se tratase. Sentí a Matt reírse a mis espaldas.

-El gusto es mío- Dije, tomándole la mano suavemente. La chica no parecía ser mala, solamente que era muy directa - Y si, tienes razón, este vestido me queda fatal- Acepté, recordando que mi madre había murmurado un:_ "Sora, hija, si quisiera que te vieras como una prostituta bebe no te hubiera dando tanto dinero para comprarte un vestido. Mira que gastártelo todo en una nueva raqueta de tenis" _recuerdo haberme reído durante mucho rato en el bus por el comentario de mi madre. Solamente me había comprado aquel mini-vestido para jugarle una broma, pensaba cambiarme al llegar a casa de Tai, pero como estaba en casa de Matt….

-Yo no he dicho eso, dije que era una copia barata de Oscar de la renta, no que no se te viera bien. Por que si te ves muy guapa ¿verdad, Matt?- inquirió la muchacha mirando a Matt, que estaba tras mi espalda.

Una extraña sensación de nervios azoto mi estomago ¿y si para el no me veía bien? ¿Qué haría? Y… ¿Por qué me importaba lo que el pensara?

Matt me miró de pies a cabeza. Sentí como enrojecía de golpe y me quede muy quieta, casi petrificada al recordar que mi vestido blanco a penas me llegaba a un poco más arriba a de la rodilla.

-Lo que tú digas Izumi- Susurró al pasar por mi lado. Lo mire desilusionada, su voz había sonado con tal sarcasmo como cuando se les da la razón a los locos.

-Creo que el blanco es tu color-Dijo Izumi, abriendo las puertas de su armario. Quede impactada porque había ropa por donde miraras; arriba, abajo, en el centro, en los cajones ¡en todos lados! Parecía el cielo…

Izumi comenzó a sacar toneladas y toneladas de ropa, dejándolas todas encima de la cama diciendo que alguna me serviría. Conversamos durante bastante tiempo, y logre descubrir que Izumi tenía un gusto exquisito para la moda, y un sexto sentido para encontrar zapatos lindos y cómodos.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de buscar y buscar ropa para mi, encontré unos jeans azules y una blusa celeste cielo. Recordé algo que se me había pasado por alto preguntarle a Matt.

-¿Quién es Mimi Tachikawua?- Pregunte, calzándome unas zapatillas de caña alta azules.

Izumi se giro rápidamente a mirarme- Es alguien…Especial, la necesitamos para tu primo, Tai-

Giré mis ojos en blanco, estaba harta de todo aquel misterio que rodeaba a Tai, pero sabía que aunque le preguntara todo el día a Izumi, no me contestaría nada.

- Se te ve muy bien- Exclamó Izumi, cuando vio el resultado final de mi combinación- Supongo que Matt no te ha explicado nada acerca de esta casa-

Negué rotundamente ya que si lo pensaba, Matt no me había dicho absolutamente nada productivo y yo me había dedicado todo el tiempo a ver lo atractivo que era.

-Lo sabía, él nunca habla más de la cuenta. En esta casa vivimos permanentemente siete personas; Matt, Takeru, Ken, Takuya, Yolei, Kouji y yo. Pero siempre hay gente dando vueltas por aquí, como los tipos que conociste ayer, Andrew y Cristóbal, sé que dan miedo, pero no son tan aterradores como parecen- me explicó ella mientras sacudía algunas hojas que prendaban de mi vestido, ahora tirado en el piso.

Un fuerte portazo cercano a la habitación hizo que todo el estante de perfumes temblara peligrosamente, y que yo diera un salto en la cama llevándome una mano al corazón.

Se escucharon varios gritos, pertenecientes a una mujer y a un hombre y otro portazo.

- Tan temprano y ya comienzan…-escuche decir a Izumi, quien se puso de pie y abrió la puerta- Ven Sora, estos son dos de tus compañeros de casa- dijo haciendo señas para que la siguiera.

Cuando me asomé por el marco de la puerta no pude evitar soltar una risa; una muchacha de cabello extrañamente morado, estaba subida a horcajadas sobre un muchacho moreno el cual sostenía un secador de cabello en la mano y con la otra intentaba quitársela de encima. Al parecer ninguno noto nuestra presencia, por que se seguían gritando cosas.

-¡Devuélveme el puto secador, que aun no he terminado de usarlo!- gritó la chica intentando quitárselo de las manos.

El chico bufó molesto- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No puedes despertar a las personas a las seis y media de la mañana con tu maldito secador!-respondió el moreno sacándola la lengua.

Izumi tosió disimuladamente, advirtiéndoles de nuestra presencia. La muchacha soltó una risita nerviosa y se puso de pie alistando su ropa desordenada. Sin embargo el chico se quedó en el suelo, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras nos miraba.

-Hola Sora, yo soy Yolei- saludo la chica dándome la mano gentilmente.

El chico me estiro la mano desde el suelo-¿Qué onda?, yo soy Takuya-

-Ponte de pie Takuya-dijo Izumi cuando pasamos a su lado- Alguien podría accidentalmente clavarte los tacones en el rostro, y no digo que esa persona sea yo, digo, no me molestó en lo absoluto que quemaras mi Cd autografiado de Simple Plan-

Takuya se puso pálido de repente- Yolei ¿podrías ayudar a este pobre chico guapo a ponerse de pie?-

Yolei rio débilmente- Yo ayudo al chico pobre, por que de guapo no tienes ni los dientes- fijo estirándole la mano. Takuya la tomó y cuando se estaba poniendo pie, lanzo a Yolei al piso y se subió a horcajadas sobre ella gritando cosas como _"¿ahora quien tiene los dientes más bonitos?" o" ¿Has visto mis músculos?, ¡los de Matt no me llegan ni a la medula!"_

Izumi y yo bajamos lentamente, mientras nos reíamos.

-Takuya y Yolei se comportan como dos críos, si no fuera que son hermanos pensaría que se gustan - me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-¡Bajen a desayunar!- gritó cuando ya estábamos en el piso inferior y los golpes y gritos se seguían escuchando- La cocina está siguiendo ese pasillo- me indico con la mano un pequeño pasaje que había tras los sillones de cuero negro, y subió las escaleras despotricando cosas hacia Yolei y Takuya.

Seguí por el pasillo tranquilamente, no sin miedo por saber qué cosa podría esperarme tras la puerta de roble que había al final. Cuando llegue hasta allí, trague saliva pesadamente y di vuelta el pomo.

La imagen de cuatro hombres desayunando como cualquier persona normal, me descolocó. Lo que había pasado en el balcón estaba comenzando a dejarme paranoica.

Matt estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, con una taza de café humeante en la mano derecha, y el periódico con la izquierda. Junto a él, Takeru me sonreía amablemente mientras bebía un extraño líquido espeso casi negro. Dos personas a las que no conocía me observan minuciosamente.

- Sora, ellos son Ken y Kouji- Dijo Matt apuntando a ambos chicos.

Ken me miro tranquilamente, y me saludo con la cabeza. Kouji, sin apartar su vista del espacio de deportes del periódico me saludo con la mano.

Le sonreí a ambos, parecían amables. Y eran guapos. Muy guapos, aunque, por alguna razón estúpida los compare con Matt y encontré que su belleza era completamente distinta.

-Buenos días Sora- me saludó Takuya y estiró la mano para que me sentara a su lado. Caminé lentamente, deteniendo mi mirada en la perfecta cocina que había frente a mi; cada superficie parecía brillar de limpia, y en las baldosas blancas se reflejaba el sol en lo alto de la montaña.

Me senté junto y mire el desayuno. Había una mesa repleta de distintas cosas, y para variados gustos. Pasteles, pan, jamón, mantequilla, distintos tipos de cafés, y waffles.

-Sírvete lo que quieras- Me dijo Takeru estirando su mano para agarrar el café aravico y ponerlo frente a mí- Este café es exquisito, aunque no tanto como el de Londres, obviamente-

Con una cuchara, comencé a echar café a mi taza- ¿Qué estas tomando tu?- Pregunté, mirando con desconfianza su tasa.

Takeru me miro divertido y cruzo una mirada cómplice con Ken, quien tomaba lo mismo – Es una especie de, juego concentrado-

Luego recordé que algunos de mis compañeros tomaban lo mismo - ¿Son esos líquidos que toman los deportistas?-

-Exactamente- Dijo Takeru, volviendo a tomar de aquello- Soy basquetbolista-

-Genial…- Murmure, probando mi café. Era delicioso…, sin duda, el mejor café que había probado en mi vida. Su sabor era totalmente distinto al que servían en las maquinas del instituto.

-Despacio Sora- Dijo Takeru con una risa, lo mire extrañada- O andarás hiperventilando todo el día-

Le sonreí y deje el café a un lado para coger una rebanada del gran pie de limón y comenzar a comerla con el tenedor.

Minutos más tarde, Izumi, Takuya y Yolei ingresaron a la cocina riéndose entre sí.

-Buenos días a todos- Dijo Takuya dirigiéndose al refrigerador y sacando de él una jarra con jugo de naranja.

Yolei se sentó junto a mí e Izumi ocupó la otra silla de cabecera de mesa, frente a Matt.

Takuya tomó cinco tostadas y las colocó frente a mí.

-¡Come todo lo que puedas Sora, antes que llegue el glotón de Davis y se coma todo!- gritó dramáticamente mientras se meta dos tostadas a la boca y bebía café al mismo tiempo. Takeru y yo reímos con ganas.

-¿Quién es Davis?- pregunté mordiendo una de las tostadas.

- Davis soy yo, preciosa- dijo una voz masculina, y me gire para observarlo.

Vestía una chaqueta con llamas dibujadas y unos googles en la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a los hombres de toda la tierra? ¿Cuando se habían vuelto todos tan atractivos?

-Tú debes ser Sora- dijo acercándose a mí y besando mi mano caballerosamente.

Me sonrojé por instinto y asentí levemente- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-No hay nada que yo no sepa- me dijo, con voz galante. Luego, miro a Takuya casi con chispas saliéndole de los ojos- ¡A sí que se que me dijiste glotón!-

Takuya se puso de pie de un salto- ¡Es verdad!-

-¡Mentira! ¡Tú eres el que se come todo!- gritó también él sacándose la chaqueta y colocándola en el respaldo de una silla vacía junto a Yolei. Luego comenzó a coger toda la comida que sus brazos alcanzaban. Takuya hizo lo mismo, arrimándolas todas sobre su individual y botando su café.

-¡Marmota humana!-

-¡Barril sin fondo!-

-¿¡Que pasa Davis, cual tripa se te rompió ahora!?-

-Yo te voy a aponer las tuyas de rosetones en la cabeza – y comenzaron a gritarse un montón de insultos mientras se metían y metían comida a la boca. Me tapé la boca partiéndome de la risa con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¡Basta!- gritó Matt poniéndose de pie y apoyando los puños en la mesa. Todos saltamos sobresaltados y a Davis se le cayó el pedazo de kuchen de cereza de la boca.

-¡Quien quiera comer, que se busque un trabajo y vaya al puto supermercado!- gritó aun más sulfurado masajeándose las sienes.

Izumi escondió una risa disimulando que tosía.

-Vaya…- murmuré por lo baje, sin aire. Estaba asiendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no ponerme a reír de tanto que me dolía el estomago.

-Los desayunos son siempre tan emocionantes…- murmuró Takeru por lo bajo, solamente para que yo lo escuchara- Aunque no entiendo qué rayos hace Davis aquí- dijo esta vez lo suficientemente alto como para que Davis lo escuchara.

Davis gruñó y lo miro mal. Yo reí.

El desayuno siguió transcurriendo de forma bastante normal, hasta que Takuya y Davis alegaron que estaban demasiado satisfechos para seguir comiendo y todos nos pusimos de pie para sacar los trastos de la mesa. Davis, Ken, Takeru, Takuya, y Kouji alegaron que irían a jugar basquetbol. Yolei dijo algo de arreglar el jeep de Takeru y Matt desapareció misteriosamente.

-Izumi, ¿no sabes donde esta mi cartera?-

Izumi se quedó pensativa un momento y luego murmuró- No tengo idea… Ve a buscarla al segundo piso, o al baño, o a cualquier parte. Esta casa es como un agujero negro, pierdes algo y no lo recuperas- Luego, añadió pensativa - Como me gustaría que Takuya se perdiera….-

Le sonreí y después de dejar toda la loza sucia en el lavaplatos subí la escalera rápidamente, quería recuperar mi celular para poder llamar a Hikari y ver si ella podía decirme algo de lo que le sucedía a Tai.

Me detuve al final de la escalera notando que había dos pasillos, con cuatro cinco puertas cada uno. ¿Por cual estaba la habitación de Izumi? luego noté que cada puerta tenía un nombre; por el pasillo derecho rezaban los nombres de; Ken, Kouji, Yolei, Takuya y"Baño". En la izquierda solamente había dos nombres escritos, "Takeru" y "Baño", ¿cuál de las tres habitaciones restantes era la de Izumi?

Me mordí el labio. Entré a la primera puerta con un aire húmedo golpeándome el rostro. Cuando abrí toda la puerta, noté que estaba totalmente vacía. A excepción de una cama sin hacer y los ventanales abiertos no había absolutamente nada.

Suspiré; faltaban dos. Entré a la puerta que estaba frente al baño y contuve el aire hasta que cerré la puerta tras de mí y me apoye en ella. No, aquella definitivamente no era el cuarto de Izumi.

Las paredes eran azul oscuro, casi negro. Los ventanales estaban cerrados y las cortinas eran lo único blanco. La cama era grande, con un cubrecama gris oscuro y muchos cojines del mismo color sobre ella.

Lo que más me llamo la atención fue la claraboya que había sobre mí. Era inmensa, y tenía muchas estrellas dibujadas a mano con color blanco, los vidrios eran de distintos colores, y si uno se movía, los vidrios cambiaban de color.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve bajo la claraboya, solamente sabía que no quería irme. Tenía que quedarme… Una fuerza mayor me obligaba a quedarme allí. Miraba la claraboya ensimismada… Me recordaba tantas cosas.

A mi madre… Ella y sus reglas. A mi padre, a quien nunca conocí pero siempre había admirado… Pero por sobre todo, me recordaba a él. Henry. _Mi Henry…._Diablos, ¿qué me estaba pasando?, no podía estarlo recordando… _¡No llores, Sora!_ No puedes derrumbarte, Tai te necesita… No ahora.

Sentí que me sumía en la inconsciencia.

Unas manos frías tocaron mis hombros y por un momento creí que era Henry. Me voltee con una sonrisa el rostro esperando recibir sus abrazos. Pero solamente me recibió la fría mirada de Matt, que me observaba con el rostro contraído en una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- Preguntó, con voz ronca.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció- Lo siento… Buscaba el cuarto de Izumi, perdí mi cartera- murmuré en voz baja. Quería llorar, pero no podía, no frente a Matt.

-Es la puerta junto al baño, a la izquierda-

Lo miré un momento, y me encaminé hasta la puerta. Sentí como me tomaba del brazo y me giraba hasta quedar de nuevo de frente.

-¿Por qué te has quedado tanto rato bajo la claraboya?, te estuve observando y estuviste mirándola durante más de media hora- me dijo, su voz había dejado de sonar ronca y se oía más tranquila.

- No lo sé… Me llamó la atención- susurré y salí de la habitación arrastrando los pies.

Llegué hasta la habitación de Izumi y sin buscar la cartera me lance sobre la cama.

Y lloré…

Lloré como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Lloré por aquellos sentimientos en mí que me estaban torturando lentamente y que parecían haber salido a flote nuevamente.

Lloré porque ya no podía recordar el sonido su voz, aunque con el tiempo había aprendido que solo por el hecho de no poder escucharlo no significaba que él no estuviera allí.

Lloré por que sabía que la paz que me había embargado aquella mañana con Matt, no había sido nada más que el silencio de los aullidos.

…Y me hundí en un vacio, a la espera de que la mano de Henry me cogiera.

Nota de la autora:

¡Hola! muchas gracias por sus reviews; **Melissa, Mara, Skuld dark, dani y Fairy Ballerina** *-*. He decido hacer un resumen del capitulo anterior al principio de cada capitulo, porque para los que ya la leyeron saben que despues se empieza a colocar muy enredada con una historia super sobrenatural que probablemente les dará un dolor de cabeza. Encerio

Bueno, eso sería todo. Nos vemos hasta dentro de un par de semanas ;)

Saludos


End file.
